Finding Your Way
by OrliChica
Summary: Analise finds her way to a strange school. Why won't anything affect her? Can she help out Harry, Hermione and Ron? (Set during book 2)
1. Chapter1

Harry Potter FanFic  
  
Analise Montgomery was born to muggle parents. Her parents were both pastors of a kind and lived a very religious life. They spent their life trying to convert people to their faith. Analise had a happy early childhood. Her parents liked to teach her about their faith and Analise became devote but not as much as they were. Because of this they tended to ignore Analise a little. But she didn't mind, she would follow along and watch them preach.  
  
She was fine with her life and fine with her god until one horrific day during August of her eleventh year of life. Her parents were brutally murdered in their own house. A man, a serial killer targeted highly Christian people to kill. Her parents had heard the man break into their house, they called the police and managed to hide Analise in a closet, before the man got to them. Through the slits in the closet door she was able to see her parents and the man arguing, then the man pulled out a knife and stabbed her mother threw the heart. Her father lunged at the man a wrestled him to the floor but the man managed to gut her father. Just as she saw her father fall, the police drove up. The man was already out the back door and away before the police came to the door. The police were pounding on the door but Analise could do nothing but stare at their bodies. She managed to pull herself together enough to open the door. The police looked shocked at the bodies and then at the little girl standing their white-faced and frozen. They demanded to know what had happened there but Analise could barely think clearly. "Man…knife…yelling…mommy…daddy." Was all she could stammer out. One of policeman took her to their car to drive her to the station for more answers and to get her away from the scene.  
  
The policemen were not able to find any contact numbers in the house and Analise could not tell them anything because she could barely think straight much less think of any living relatives. After a week at a psyche ward in a hospital, Analise finally snapped out of her trance and was able to talk about it. She had relived it in her head a hundred times and it never got better. She was finally able to tell the police what happened and to talk her feelings over with her psychiatrist. They asked her if she knew of any relatives and as far as she knew there were none because both her parents were single children and all her grandparents were already dead. There was no one she could stay with so they decided to put her in an orphanage once they decided that she was psychologically sound.  
  
When people visited the orphanage they never looked at her because she was on of the older children and older children were never desirable. Analise spent most of her time studying and working to keep the images from coming back. Dreams haunted her at night but she got past them.  
  
One day three years later Analise knew she would never get adopted, even with her sob story. It didn't help that she had given up with her faith all those years ago, when she decided that god was dumb because he was really the reason her parents were killed in the first place. The man was never caught and Analise didn't care anymore. For a while she had wished for his blood but she eventually decided he wasn't worth it.  
  
She was very quiet and intelligent. She helped the other children with their studies and helped them think of ways to look cute to prospective parents. Some might say that she had the touch of an angel because of the way she cared for others even with everything she had been through. But none of the people who would participate in an adoption ever saw that. Not the people who came interested in adoption, not the legal people, not even the head woman at the orphanage, only the other children saw it and occasionally the lower workers like the janitor. Analise didn't really want to be adopted, so never made the attempt to suck up to anyone.  
  
Anyways when she realized that there was no point in staying in the orphanage, she began to plan her escape. She would miss the children but she need to get away and find herself, find explanations to things that need explaining. She planned it carefully, so that she would have enough time to get far enough away. So before going to school, she told the matron that she was going to go to the library right after school to get some studying done and would not be back until late. So no one would worry too much, she left a note in a place that someone would find the next morning, taped to one of the cereal boxes.  
  
After school, Analise headed straight to the bus terminal. She took the first bus out of there and got off at the fifth stop. There was a slightly woody part so she entered it and wandered through the trees. She walked and walked enjoying the scenery, until it started getting dark. Unsure of what she was going to do, Analise had come prepared, so she had a blanket and matches so that she could start a fire. The only survival techniques she knew were the ones she learned on the occasional camping trips the orphanage took. But it was the middle of summer, so she made herself fairly comfortable and fell asleep.  
  
Analise awoke slightly disoriented but then she remembered where she was and proceeded to close camp and get ready to start walking again. Unsure of where she was going or even where she wanted to go, Analise continued to walk it was around midmorning that she felt an odd tingling and then came across a railroad track. I didn't seem too busy so Analise decided to follow it. Eating berries and food she came across in the woods and along the track, Analise was able to survive. Eating the food that she had brought with her only when she could find no other food.  
  
After walking for 3 days, Analise came across the train first train platform she had seen along the track. It was practically abandoned. Climbing on to the train platform, Analise saw what looked like a big castle. Not remember any castle like this in England, Analise decided to go over and investigate. Analise approached what appeared to be a cabin of some sort on the edge of the grounds. She didn't realize how hungry she really was until she smelled food coming from the house. She approached the house, when a very large hairy man came out of it. He didn't see her until she squeaked. He came over to her and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I…I…I'm A…Analise Montgomery." Stammered Analise, "I…I don't k…know where here is."  
  
The man looked shocked and then a little confused. "Maybe you better be coming with me then. I'll take you to Dumbledore and see what he thinks." The man said and started up toward the castle. "Oh by the way, the name's Hagrid."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Analise managed to answer without stuttering.  
  
"Where are you from?" Hagrid asked. Analise didn't know what to say cause she didn't want them to find out what she had done. But lying didn't come easily to her, so she answered truthfully, "London."  
  
"London, eh, bloody, how on earth did you get here?"  
  
"I walked." Analise answered simply. They were walking through corridor after corridor and up multiple staircases. She was so lost. Finally they came up to a gargoyle, Hagrid said "lemon drop" to it and it sprang to life and move to reveal a wall that split in two. Inside was a spiral staircase, until they came to a wooden door with a griffin as a doorknocker. They arrived in a circular office, in which sat a wizened old looking man. "Hagrid, who have you brought me?" The old man asked.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, this girl showed up on the grounds and I don't think she was meant to be here." Hagrid answered and then went up to the man to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Ah, okay." The old man said, "Analise, let me explain to you. My name is Albus Dumbledore. You are in the Hogwarts School of Wizardry."  
  
"Wizardry!?" Analise exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and you have somewhat baffled me as to how got onto the grounds."  
  
"I just walked." Analise stated.  
  
"There are wards on these grounds and you have managed to get past them. I would like to try a spell on you to see what happens."  
  
"A spell? What spell?"  
  
"A quick levitation spell, to see if my magic works on you."  
  
"Alright." Analise agreed and waited for something to happen. But nothing did. Dumbledore stood slightly confused and then tried some other more harmless spells. When absolutely nothing happened, Dumbledore tried some of the harsher spells but nothing happened still. He looked extremely concerned and whispered something to Hagrid, who left right after.  
  
Confused Analise asked, "What is wrong? I haven't done anything wrong have I?"  
  
"No child, you have done nothing, but I would like to ask you several questions, when some of the other teachers arrive." Dumbledore reassured. Analise just nodded and cowered in the chair. Finally two teachers walked in, one was particularly grease or slimy looking and the other was an old woman. "This is Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall." Introduced Professor Dumbledore, pointing to each teacher in turn. "Professor Snape is going to give you something to drink and we are going to ask you a few questions."  
  
Analise nodded and could not help thinking that this felt eerily like an inquisition. The drink that Professor Snape gave her was not bad tasting it was actually quite good. The three teachers stared at her expectantly and when nothing happened they stared at each other. Professor Snape looked a little indignant, Professor McGonagall looked completely stunned, and Professor Dumbledore looked like he was starting to understand. Professor Dumbledore sent for Hagrid to take her down to the great hall for some food. Analise started to follow Hagrid but her legs were so tired and she was so very hungry (plus she was dehydrated) that she collapsed on the way out. Professor Dumbledore called out, "On second thought take her to the Hospital Wing where she can rest and get Madam Pomfrey to feed her."  
  
Hagrid took Analise in his arms because she could not support herself anymore. Now that she had finally stopped, nothing seemed to work, it was like she was in autopilot before. In the Hospital Wing, Hagrid laid her out on one of the bed and it was absolutely heavenly.  
  
Analise yawned and then asked Hagrid, "Where are all the students?"  
  
"Oh, term hasn't started yet, so they won't be arriving for a few more days." Hagrid answered right as a lady, Analise assumed was Madam Pomfrey, came bustling up.  
  
"Hagrid, leave me and let me tend to my patient. Tut tut, girl, you haven't been eating very much and how much water have you been drinking?  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked gravely at his colleagues. "We have a problem of a sorts."  
  
  
  
"I believe you are right." Snape agreed, "No one has ever been unaffected by my Veritaserum."  
  
"How dangerous can she be? She is just a child." McGonagall insisted.  
  
"It is not the child I am worried about. It is what someone can do with the girl. If someone like Voldemort ever got a hold of her, they could use her to do their bidding. Though anyone would have a hard time convincing that child, and no magic works on her." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Absolutely none?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I tried a dozen spells, Minerva. None of them worked and neither did Severus's Veritaserum." Dumbledore answered  
  
"Will we keeping her at the school then?"  
  
"Yes. I think she might be able to some magic. I want to keep a close eye on her education."  
  
A couple days later…  
  
Analise was nearly recovered, she had a couple visits from Dumbledore, who told her she was most certainly welcome to stay at the school. He also mentioned that if the school felt lonely then she should just wait a few days and then it would be filled with students.  
  
So she started to here some more bustle in the school. Madam Pomfrey was on her way out, Analise called out, "Have the students arrived?"  
  
"Yes, child, they have and a right rowdy bunch at that." She answered and bustled out.  
  
"Soon I will be able to go out and meet people and see the rest of the school." Analise thought to herself.  
  
The next day Madam Pomfrey announced that Analise was fit enough to leave as long as she promised to eat. Professor McGonagall came and took her down to the great hall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wanted you to meet some of the students, so I thought I would introduce you to some of the students in my house, Griffindore." McGonagall said, "Ah here are a few second years, they are about your age. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, this is Analise Montgomery. She is a visitor, I expect you to treat her nicely. I must go, but if you could give her a tour and take her to some of your class that would be appreciated." And with that McGonagall left Analise with three strangers.  
  
"Hi," Analise said hesiatantly, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello, my name is Hermione."  
  
"The name's Ron."  
  
The second boy looked a little expectant, but when Analise said nothing, he introduced himself, "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"You guys can call me Analise."  
  
"Well we better get to class." Hermione insisted. I followed along. Ron was whispering something to Harry. "I can't believe she didn't even bat an eyelash when you introduced yourself."  
  
"Maybe, she has never heard of me."  
  
"Yeah I guess so but I always think the whole world knows you."  
  
  
  
"She might be a muggle. She was wearing cloths from the outside world."  
  
"How did she get here? She's not in any of the classes." Harry could only shrug.  
  
"What class are we going to?" Analise asked Hermione.  
  
"Potions with Professor Snape."  
  
"Snape? Oh I met him earlier."  
  
They entered the dungon classroom. "Watch out for Snape, he can be rather mean sometimes." Ron whispered in her ear. There were no seats next to her guides so she sat next to a rather agitated boy. Analise introduced herself. "What's your name?"  
  
"Neville, pleased to meet you." He answered quickly before Snape started the class.  
  
"Everyone we have a guest, Miss Analise Montgomery. Treat here well. Now then take out…" Snape explained the potion to the class. "Miss Montgomery you may work with Mr. Longbottom." Snape stated sharply.  
  
"Would you like me to help you cut?" Analise asked when she saw Neville's shaking hands.  
  
"Yes, please." Neville answered. Analise helped him with the more delicate work. "Why are you so nervous?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not very good at this class."  
  
"Oh that's like me in my old acting class. My teacher would get so picky that I forgot all my lines everytime." Neville smiled.  
  
His potion turned out perfectly, probably because of Analise but that didn't matter. Snape had no reason to yell at Neville, so he spat out, "It turned out well this time, but next time you will not have Miss Montgomery helping you."  
  
Neville just sighed thankfully, grateful that he wasn't going to get chewed out this time. "Thanks for helping me out during class." Neville told Analise. She just smiled and said, "No problem."  
  
"Well what did you think?" Ron asked her after they left the room.  
  
"It wasn't so bad. I've had worse teachers, but he could be a little nicer. What do you guys have next?"  
  
"Lunch…" Ron started to answer but Hermione cut in, "And then Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermoine said with a dreamy look in her eye, "with Gilderoy Lockheart."  
  
"What's with her?" Analise asked Harry.  
  
"She has some sort of crush on this guy. I find him plain annoying." He answered. Analise just raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
During lunch Analise was amazed with the size and grandeur of the great hall. She also was constantly surprised with the little bits of magic that she saw going on around her. Soon afterward she saw why Harry found Lockheart so irritating. He had managed to corner Harry and would not shut up about himself or how Harry could become more famous. Harry stood there almost rolling his eyes in disgust. Analise just wanted to smack the guy it was so annoying.  
  
"Geez, I understand why you get so annoyed." Analise said, "he has got the biggest ego I've ever seen. I'm surprised his head fit through the door."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her for a second and then the three of them burst out laughing. "It's a good thing Hermione didn't hear you, she can't see straight when it come to him." Ron wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Analise spent most of her time with Ron, Harry and Hermione. She followed them to their classes and joined in when she could. But it is rather hard to do magic without a wand so she had to sit back and watch for many classes. But class where wands were not needed like History of Magic or parts of potions were fasinating to Analise. Analise also spent some time almost everyday with Dumbledore. He did a lot of testing on her as did some other teachers. But none of the spells they tried worked. "Do you have any idea why magic won't work on me?" Analise asked Dumbledore one day.  
  
"I am just as clueless as you are my dear." He answered.  
  
"Everything you have tried hasn't even left a scratch or anything."  
  
"I have a question for you, have you ever been sick?"  
  
"Not for several years. Not since…" Analise trailed of as she remembered parts of that horrible night. Dumbledore laid a hand on her arm and that was enough to shake her from her reverie. "Sorry, not since my parents were killed." Analise managed to force out. The first thought that shot through Dumbledore's mind was another one, another child whose parents were killed by someone evil. Sadly there are so many in this school. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:  
  
Raging Phoenix: Thanks for the review. You'll find out eventually I just need to get a little farther into the story. You were my first and only review so far, thank you. : )  
  
Dumbledore felt that Analise needed to be trained further so she needed a wand and all the other items a normal student needs. So he sent Analise with Hagrid to Diagon Alley. Analise had been in awe of the school but this bustling area with so many different people, all of who are aware of magic. Analise stared at the owls and gazed at the brooms that they passed. She looked up at Hagrid and couldn't help asking, "Hagrid, I've noticed price tags, and I don't have any money. How am to pay for whatever?"  
  
"Don't you worry. Dumbledore is taking care of you. He's payin' for you."  
  
"Paying for me? But that isn't right, I don't think he treats every student this way."  
  
"No your right. You could always pay him back later on if ye like."  
  
"I think that is best." Analise decided as the two came walking up to a shabby little shop called Ollivanders.  
  
We walked in and an old man came up to them.  
  
"A very different child, very different." He mumbled to himself. He began measuring Analise from every angle possible, at least the tape measure did. He then began shoving different wands in her hand and before she had a chance to wave he would snatch them out. Until he came upon one that seemed to match. "Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy." He said. It fit her hand perfectly. It worked fine. "Wonderful. Perfect match. You know the wand chooses the wizard."  
  
Analise was so happy; she almost didn't notice Hagird pay Ollivander. She made a careful note of how much he paid. Exactly 7 Galleons.  
  
She followed Hagrid out and their next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The short woman that came up to them, asked Hagrid, "What you doing here Hagrid? A little off season for you to be shopping isn't it?"  
  
"It's not for me Madam Malkin, we are shopping for Analise." He answered, pushing Analise toward the woman.  
  
"What will you be needing dearie?" She asked.  
  
"I need my Hogwarts School uniform."  
  
"Hogwarts? Hasn't the term already started?"  
  
"Yes but I am starting late. Dumbledore didn't want me to wait for next year."  
  
"Alright well stand up here."  
  
Analise was quickly fitted for her robes so she and Hagrid went on to buy her schoolbooks. She carefully tabulated everything Hagrid spent, so at a future date she would be able to pay it all back.  
  
Next stop was Flourish and Blotts where Analise got her own books, so she wouldn't have to share with everyone. She got quills, ink and parchment. Finally with everything in hand Hagrid and Analise started back to the school.  
  
Analise continued at the school with a proper schedule and special tutorial sessions to get caught up. Most of the teachers found her quite easy to work with. There were some teachers that wanted to find fault with her like Professor Snape. He seemed to dislike her just because she was friends with Harry and others. But Professor Snape could not deny that Analise had a talent for potion making. Analise seemed to excel at everything that did not require a wand. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had a harder time with her because the wand just did not want to cooperate sometimes. But she was managing to catch up a little despite the grade skipping. She should have been put in with the first years but Dumbledore would not hear of it. For some reason all his own he kept her with the second years. The only thing they had not done with her is put her in a house. She was staying in the Hospital Wing still much to Madam Pomfrey's disgruntlement. No one had taken the time to move her. In one of her many meetings with Dumbledore, he finally told her that they were going to sort her into a house.  
  
"Really!?" Analise exclaimed.  
  
"Yes this is probably the first time we have done this but I think it is necessary for you to become a part of the school. I would still like to meet with you occasionally until we figure out why magic of any sort does not work on you. But every week is not necessary. So how about on the 31st of October, after the feast in a more private setting."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"You may invite your friends but I would rather not have to explain the situation to everyone, so that is why we are not holding the ceremony in the Great Hall."  
  
"Oh thank you." Analise gushed, "I mean not only thank you for the sorting but also for taking me in and allowing me to stay."  
  
The 31st was only a couple days from then and everyone seemed so busy so Analise decided to ask Harry, Ron and Hermione at the feast because she was certain they would be there. She waited for them to come but they never showed up. Irritated, she ate quietly, feeling rather alone. People generally didn't approach her because she didn't seem to belong. Neville came up to her and sat next to her much to her surprise.  
  
"Hi, Neville."  
  
"Hi, Do you mind if I eat with you?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all. Do you have any idea where Harry, Ron and Hermione are? They seem to be missing."  
  
"No I haven't seen them."  
  
"That's okay, hey do you want to come to my sorting?"  
  
"Your sorting?"  
  
"Yeah, I am going to be sorted into a house and Dumbledore said I could invite a few people."  
  
"You really want to invite me?"  
  
"Yeah of course." Analise answered. The two finished up eating and when the rest of the room was filing out, the two went towards Dumbledore's office. It was Neville's first time up there so he was a little stunned. They waited for a long while but no one came. Neville got anxious and wanted to go back his common room. Analise wanted to wait, so Neville stayed because he did not want to walk back alone.  
  
Finally Dumbledore showed up. "Sorry, something very grave has happened. If we could do this quickly that would be appreciated." Do the sorting hat was placed on her head. It took it only a few moments to decide that she belonged in Gryffindor, probably because she had so many ties to that house. So she and Neville hurried back to the common room. No one was about and it was late. Analise was completely clueless as to where she was to sleep and she didn't want to wake anyone up so she just slept on one of the couches in the common room. It was a little after midnight that Ron, Hermione and Harry came creeping in. All three jumped when she sat up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The three asked.  
  
"I was sleeping."  
  
"What are you doing sneaking around?"  
  
"Trying to avoid Snape."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He thinks that I petrified Ms. Norris." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why are you sleeping here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I got sorted into your house but by the time we got back it was a little late."  
  
"You got sorted into our house? When? Tonight?" The three exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I was going to ask you guys to come but you were too busy wandering around." Analise answered somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Sir Nicholas invited us to his death day party. We felt obliged to go that's why we weren't in the great hall of the feast." Harry explained.  
  
"And then Harry thought he heard a voice and we saw Ms. Norris petrified on the ground and a message on the wall about the return of the heir of Slytherin." Ron added.  
  
"Oh, okay." Analise said, trying to digest it all.  
  
"Don't you have a bed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I probably do but I don't know where."  
  
"Your probably with the rest of the second year girls. Come on let's go look." Hermione suggested. So Analise followed Hermione, while Ron and Harry went to their own room. And true enough there was an extra bed for Analise and all her things were there waiting for her. She crawled into bed and slept contentedly.  
  
There was a lot of talk the next few days about the attack on Ms. Norris and the supposed Chamber of Secrets. Analise was a little fascinated by this but she was still adjusting to the whole magic thing. So it was easy for her to be overwhelmed. She spent much of her time studying trying to catch up with everyone else. She amazingly spent more time studying the Hermione because Hermione still had time to skulk around the castle with the other two. Analise was studying the library when she saw the threesome walk in. They asked Madam Pince for some book. Analise walked up to them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Analise asked. The three of them jump about 10 feet in the air.  
  
"Nothing." They all said at once. Analise could tell that they weren't telling her something.  
  
"I thought I was your friend, but I guess not." Analise mumbled, digging her toe into the floor.  
  
"You are it's just…" Ron started and then slipped into a whisper, "we need a certain potion from the restricted section so we got Lockhart to sign off on it, though…" He added in an even softer whisper, "Hermione went a little bonkers, when we got his signature." Analise almost laughed, but covered her mouth before anything came out.  
  
"Ah I see. Well I'm sure you have every reason to so I will see you guys later." Analise said and walked off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Raging Phoenix: Thanks again. You are still my first and only reviewer. Go you!  
  
To the rest of the world: Read my story and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione are up to something they get really close. They don't let anyone else in. Analise was just starting to notice this, so she began to hang out with other people as well. Neville seemed to seek out her company a lot. Maybe because she helped him without complaint or maybe he liked her, Analise wasn't sure.  
  
Anyways, the next day was going to be the first time Analise saw a Quidditch match. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. She watched the players zoom around on broomsticks, a feat she would never have thought possible a few months ago. She spotted Harry trying to find the snitch, when a bludger came straight towards him and continued to aim towards him. Thankfully Harry had explained this game to her a while ago or she would have been completely lost. Many people were watched with bated breath until it started to rain really hard. It was hard to pick out the players flying about. Then someone was falling out of the sky, oh it was Harry. Analise nearly sprinted to the field, but found Harry surrounded by admirers and other people. Analise couldn't get through to see how he was so she just stood back and watched Hermione and Ron help Harry to the Hospital Wing.  
  
That evening another person was petrified and rumors of the Chamber of Secrets were flying around. Many things were happening and people were getting scared. A dueling club was started but Analise knew her skill with a wand and decided against going. Dumbledore had taken an interest in her again so they were having short meetings and on went to search to find out why no magic worked on her.  
  
Another Quidditch match was coming up and everyone had filed down to watch but suddenly the match was cancelled and everyone sent to their dormitories. Soon all the Gryffindors learned that there had been a second attack and one of them was Hermione. For all that Analise was mad at the three for excluding her, she couldn't help being upset.  
  
Most, if not all, of the students had not noticed the careful maneuverings of the teachers in class to keep people using magic on Analise. Dumbledore had not wanted to attract attention. So no one knew that magic didn't work on her. Everyone was scared for people who weren't pureblood and people were scared for themselves. But Analise personally didn't care, all of what was happening had to take magic and all the magic they had tried on her didn't work. They had even tried a few magical creatures but that didn't work either. She only got kind of scared when she heard that Dumbledore had been suspended and that Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban.  
  
Because magic didn't affect her, Analise was sort of allowed to wander on her own. The teachers were almost using her as bait. One day as the teachers were shuffling around people, Analise wandered off to go get something she had left in Dumbledore's office. She was almost there when she saw a huge snake. Its yellow eyes pierced her, but nothing happened. It almost seemed to become confused. Then it started to come after her, but then suddenly it was called off, it slithered away. Analise ran around trying to find someone to tell, but the hallways were empty. The first person she eventually ran into was professor Snape. "What are you doing in the hall?" He demanded.  
  
"I…I…saw a…a r…really b…big s…snake." Analise stuttered.  
  
"What on earth are you blabbering about?" He demanded again.  
  
"A big snake." Analise managed to say a little more clearly.  
  
"Why are you bothering me with this stupid business of a snake? Do you understand how to obey rules? You should not be wandering around, go back to your common room, I'll quickly escort you." Analise meekly obeyed. She knew Snape would never listen to her. As soon as Snape left her, she tried to sneak out again. Finally when Percy wasn't looking she managed to escape. This time she headed straight for McGonagall's office. She reached it just as a very angry man burst out with a little elf like thing. He looked kind of like Malfoy. Then she saw Harry run after him, trying to put a book in a sock. Shaking her head, very confused, Analise hurried into the office. Inside was Dumbledore writing quietly at McGonagall's desk.  
  
"Professor you won't believe what I saw." Analise burst out.  
  
"I probably will believe you but what did you see?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
"I saw this huge snake in the hallway. Did that sound as stupid as it sounded?"  
  
"No it didn't, but you can't tell me you had a run in with a basilisk and lived to tell about it?"  
  
"I don't know but it looked at me with big yellow eyes. It seemed to expect something to happen to me. When nothing did, it came after, but soon stopped and wandered off."  
  
"My dear, you have just had a run in with one of the most deadly creatures we know of. A basilisk will kill someone with one look." Analise looked ready to faint. "You needn't worry about it, Harry managed to deal with it. Thanks to his loyalty to the school, and me he and Ginny are here to tell about it. But I am happy that there are many people who are loyal to me and are ready to protect."  
  
"But I didn't do anything."  
  
"You were willing to risk life and limb to find someone to warn. I also thank you for not flaunting your ability to be unaffected by magic. I fear that the reaction would be a panic. People would not know what to think of you."  
  
"Thank you, I guess."  
  
"I would give Gryffindor points for you but I fear that I do not want to explain the whole situation."  
  
"I don't really think I deserve points, but thank you for thinking of it."  
  
"Alright now hurry off to the feast that is starting soon."  
  
Analise hurried away happy that the situation was taken care of and that no one had to worry. The feast was loads of fun, everyone was better. Hermione was up and about again, Hagrid had returned, Harry and Ron were getting hears treatment, there were to be no final exams, and Professor Lockhart wasn't coming back.  
  
Later when everyone was getting ready to leave, Dumbledore and Analise finally had a conversation about what was to become of her during the summer holiday.  
  
"We are unsure of what to do with you." Dumbledore stated, "The school is usually closed during the summer holiday. Do you have a friend you could stay with?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm not sure of who can take me on." Analise answered.  
  
"You could stay at the school but it would be very boring. No one will be about."  
  
"Will check and then get back to you." Analise went in search of a person who could take her in this summer. Harry obviously couldn't take her, Hermione's family was going on a vacation, Ron had a pretty full house, but Neville was a possibility but his Grandma was kind of scary. Analise didn't want to ask anyone else because she wasn't that close to many others. She never got up the courage to ask anyone, so she asked Dumbledore if she could stay at the school.  
  
"Of course you can stay, if that is what you want. Hagrid will be about and I will be stopping in occasionally." Dumbledore agreed.  
  
(This section wasn't that great I kind of rushed through everything but I want to get on to the next year soon. Please review, then I will read your stuff if you have any stuff and I will review. When I have time.) 


End file.
